A Different Girl
by xXRemXx
Summary: What if Kim had an older sister, Jade? Spinoff of the movie. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-What happens if Kim has an older sister, Jade, who is present throughout the entire story? What kind of changes will happen? R&R please **

**Jade is 17, Kim is 15, Kevin is 11, Edward is whatever age you please I imagine him as around 19.**

**A/N- This is my attempt at an Edward Scissorhands fic. Please, all of you Kim and Edward fans, don't come after me with pitchforks! This is my spinoff of the movie, and I like it . I don't know much about the year its set in, so if I make any mistakes, let me know. R&R!**

A Different Girl

Chapter 1

Jade Grayson was sitting on her black and silver bed, her eyes furiously moving across the pages of her book. Her fingers gripped it tightly as she read, her mind filled with the story. Nothing could tear her from this story…

"Jade! Come out here!" Jade sighed when she heard her mom calling her. She sounded extra cheerful, especially having just gotten back from work.

"Coming, mom" she said, annoyed. She was just getting to the good part, too! But she couldn't say no to her mom.

Jade opened the door of her room and walked out into the hallway. Her eyes got wider when she saw a young man standing there, smiling shyly at her. He had long, tangled black hair and deep onyx eyes. His eyes were different, though...they were like pools of dark ink, and contained so much emotion, she could have stared into them forever. His face was unnaturally pale, and covered in little scars that were pink from neglect. A black leather suit covered in gold buckles, studs, and zippers covered his entire body. But the thing that amazed her was his hands. Where normal flesh should have been, there were long, metal blades, nervously snipping together. Most would have screamed or ran, but Jade was astounded at the beautiful sight before her. She had no idea what had happened to his hands, but his current ones were so intriguing, she sort of smiled.

He saw her smiling at her and he returned her smile, his confidence growing.

"I..I'm Jade." She stammered, her gaze quickly going to her feet as she blushed. She wasn't good around people.

"I'm Edward." He whispered softly.

"Isn't he just wonderful? He can sleep in Kim's room for now. I'm sure she won't mind."

Edward looked at Peg, puzzled.

"Oh! That's right! Come, come, you two, let me show Edward our family pictures!"  
Peg led them over to a shelf filled with pictures.

"This is Bill, my husband," she pointed to a taller, balding man, "This is Kevin, my son," who was a brown haired boy that looked about 11. "And this is Kim, with Jade." Edward stared at the picture. In it was a pretty red-haired girl, about 15, and Jade, about the same height as her, sitting next to her. They were eating candy apples and smiling as they posed for a picture.

Edward couldn't take his eyes of the picture. Right now, Jade was wearing plain casual clothes and her short, black hair was sort of messy. In the picture, though, she was wearing nicer clothes, and her hair fell in her face in a nice way. His father had given him brief lessons on girls, but the ones he had learned about were different than the ones in this family. He turned quickly to face Jade, and Peg, who was looking at him curiously. Peg was smiling slightly, while Jade's cheeks were red and she was half-smiling as she stared at her feet. Peg elbowed Jade jokingly and she blushed even harder.

Edward just twitched his scissorhands nervously. Had he done something wrong? Peg noticed his worried expression and told him it was fine, but he only heard half of what he said. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jade. The girls he had seen were different; they were odd looking with revealing clothes and lots of makeup; they always looked like they were so much better than the world. But Jade looked nothing like that, and he admired that about her.

Realizing he was starring, he moved his line of vision quickly to somewhere else, and they stood in silence for a moment. Then Peg suggested, "Why don't you go put some nicer clothes on! I'll be right back, I'll get some of Bill's; they should fit." Peg scurried off to fetch some clothes for her new guest.

Edward suddenly snapped out of his thought at Jade's voice.

"Your hands…they are so beautiful…"

She reached over and ran her fingers over the cool metal, making sure to touch the non-sharp side.

"Thank you" he whispered. "You're beautiful too," he added.

"Jade began to blush again and barely managed a thank you.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? Your cheeks keep getting red…are you hurt?"

Jade laughed meekly and said, "That just means I'm…embarrassed a little."

"Really?" he asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, no one has ever told me I'm beautiful before…"  
Edward cocked his head to the side and said, "Well…you are beautiful."

Jade smiled again, less embarrassed. He seemed so innocent and kind, not like the stupid boys she had met in college.

"You are really nice, Edward."

Jade wasn't trying to sound cheesy, but she sucked at the whole 'social' thing.

"Thanks. You are too."

They walked down the hallway together, talking quietly about themselves in a feeble attempt to get to know each other. Neither of them were very talkative usually, so it was new for them.

"So you lived in the mansion on the hill?"

"Yeah, my father and I lived together until one day…he didn't wake up."

"I'm sorry, Edward." Jade was honestly touched by his sadness.

"Don't be…"

They were silent the rest of the way, lost in thought about each other.

**A/N: Well, hoped you liked it! I think it's a little rushed, but you get the picture. More Edward and other characters next chapter, I promise ;) I couldn't really come up with a cliffhanger. R&R, it keeps me motivated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Here you are, Edward!" Peg said, beaming. She placed the clothes in Edward's arms and pointed to Kim's room.

"You can put those on in there, sweetie," said Peg.

Edward smiled and walked to Kim's room. Once he was out of earshot, Jade whispered to her mom, "Mom! How do you expect him to change? He'll cut himself trying to get dressed!"

A look of worry spread over Peg's face as she realized what she had done.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh dear…Jade, why don't you go help him? I'll get the door."

Before Jade could say anything, her mom was gone, leaving Jade standing in the hallway.

_What was she thinking! I'm a girl, and she wants me to help a guy change…sometimes I think that woman is crazy…_

Jade took a deep breath and headed for Kim's room.

"Edward?" she said gently, "Do you need help?"

She heard a muffled 'yes', so she went inside. She held back a laugh at the sight before her; Edward had tried to put on the shirt but it had gotten stuck on his hands and hadn't gone over his head completely.

"Let me help you."

Jade stepped behind him and reached up to pull the white shirt over his head. She then pulled the sleeves over his arms, but did it carefully so the shirt wouldn't rip.

"Ow!"

Jade pulled her hand away and held it as shimmering red blood leaked out.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Jade."

Jade could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked to the floor guiltily.

Jade lightly touched his pale cheek, and he looked up at her shyly, smiling at her touch.

"Don't be sorry, Edward. I know you didn't try to hurt me. You wouldn't hurt a fly." She returned his smile and finished pulling his shirt on.

Suddenly she pulled her hands away and nervously looked at Edward.

"What's wrong, Jade? Did I hurt you again?"

"No, it's not that…I forgot my hand was bleeding and got blood on your shirt."

Edward looked at his sleeve and as she said, the crisp white fabric was stained with her blood in a few places.

"I'm sure it will wash out. Let's go get Mom. She'll know what to do."

"Okay," he said meekly.

They went into the kitchen where Peg was sitting, looking worried. When Peg saw the blood, she gasped and said, "What happened! Come here, Jade, let me put a towel on that."

She sat Jade down at the table and motioned Edward to a chair.

"I was helping Edward put his shirt on and accidentally cut my hand. It's fine though, the only thing I'm worried about is his shirt."

Jade pointed to the stain on Edward's sleeve.

"Oh, don't worry, that will come out in a flash," Peg insisted. "Here, Edward, let me see your arm."

Edward carefully placed his arm on the table while Peg scrubbed the stain with a soapy cloth.

"It'll be out in no time, don't you worry, dear."

"So who was at the door, mom?" asked Jade.

"Oh," she said, returning to her state of worry. "It was the neighbors…they saw Edward when we went into the house, and they insist on having a barbeque here tonight at 5."

Jade rolled her eyes. "That's just like them. What did you say?"

"Well, I didn't really say anything…they just planned it, and walked off…"

"How rude! Well, I guess you can't expect much from them, they are pretty rude already."

"Oh, dear, don't say that, they just like having parties. They're good people!"

Jade could see that Peg wasn't being completely honest with herself, but Jade didn't push the subject.

"Whatever. So I guess we should get ready then."

**(A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long with chapter 2! I had to re-do it because I messed up the plot. But I got my DVD! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed/alerted my story That's what got me off my lazy butt to write this thing xD Anyway, I'm almost done with chapter 3, so expect an update soon! R&R as usual please :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Yes

**(A/N: Yes..I'm a lazy person. Which is why it has been so long since the last update…but I seem to have gained some passion for writing back. So, update time! Hopefully I'll keep continuing this story, if I get enough interest. R&R )**

"Six more should be enough, dad!" Jade shouted to her father, who was carrying lawn chairs from their dusty garage. They weren't exactly the kind of family that hosted many parties, so a good amount of grime had gathered on the party equipment.

Jade was busy arranging the lawn furniture in some sort of orderly fashion, while Edward and Peg were preparing the food.

"Jade, sweetie, can you come in here and help Edward with the dinner? I need to get some cleaning done!"

Jade sighed. "Fine, fine, but you need to finish arranging the chairs! There's no room out here. And don't just tell dad to do it, he'll just leave it the way it is!"

"I heard that!" he shouted from the depths of their garage. Jade rolled her eyes, and headed toward the kitchen.

--

The inventor slowly ambled into the laboratory, admiring his work. The shimmering marble tiles beneath his feet created a good surface for his rubber-tipped cane to grip onto as he slowly stepped forward. Once he had gotten to the center of the room, he looked up from his feet, and widened his eyes at the glistening machinery around him. He walked closer to one machine, which was composed of a large conveyer belt, with an oven at the end.

Before him was his latest invention, a fully automated sugar cookie making machine. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the process that had just begun. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. The inventor moved closer to the cookies that were being produced, and picked up one of them. He looked at it for a moment, sadness in his eyes, and held it up to another machine before him.

_Could I give this machine…life?_

_­_--

"Um, Edward?" said Jade, for the third time. Edward was standing by the can opener, completely zoned out. She reached her hand up to his shoulder to try to snap him out of it, when suddenly, he jolted back to reality, and looked at her, blankly.

"Are you ok? You seemed a little zoned out…"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking…"

"..Oh…ok...mom wanted me to help….with the food…" She paused her sentence as he began to chop the lettuce for the salad up with his scissorhands. It was truly a beautiful sight, that someone as shy and meek as him could have such extraordinary talent. His long 'fingers' were cutting through the wilting leaves like butter. She didn't know why, but it was strangely hypnotizing to watch him chop the lettuce. Suddenly, she heard Peg yell from the yard.

"The guests are arriving! Hurry and get the food out to the tables!" Peg continued to urge the two of them to hurry up with the food. They didn't have much to do, since the neighbors would be bringing a lot, and her mom and dad had the kebobs and deviled eggs under control.


	4. Chapter 4

TiMeLaPsE

Time Lapse, after the barbeque

Snip…Snip…Snip…

Edward lay in bed, snipping his fingers together. He was constantly doing that, it calmed his nerves. Today had been very different for him. He had been so used to the quiet, lonely life in the mansion on the hill; he had almost forgotten how nice it was to have people around.

He sighed as he thought about them. Peg had been so kind to him, and so gentle. He had never had a mother, but he considered her like one. The kind way she had been caring for him; giving him clothes, not getting mad when they were accidentally stained, and then she had tried to make his face look less scarred. He didn't know why…but she cared so much for him, yet they had only known each other for a day or two.

Then there was Jade…he wasn't sure exactly how he felt towards her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, although he had never actually seen a woman before he met Peg and Jade, other than in books. But the women in the books were so different from her, they looked more like the other girl he had seen in the picture with Jade…Kim was her name.

He didn't consider Kim ugly, but she wasn't nearly as pretty as Jade was. Kim was different as well, her clothes weren't as revealing and her makeup wasn't as heavy, but something about Jade was different. Was it her kindness? He wasn't quite sure…but she had an aura about her that was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Maybe it was her kindness…she had been so kind to him. And the feeling he got when she touched his cheek…it was like he was flying. Her warm touch had felt so good against his cool skin; he could barely remember where he was until he saw her beautiful smile that brought him back to reality.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a blinding yellow light. He shut his eyes tightly; and then realized that someone had turned on the lamp in the bedroom. Was it Peg? Jade? He slowly opened them again, to see the girl from the picture, Kim. She was standing by the mirror. He hadn't met her yet...what would she be like?

He was about to speak when he froze as she started to undress. He began to shake, his scissors refusing to snip from fear. Her shirt was off, and she was about to do more, when she caught sight of him in her bed. A piercing scream came from her lips as she saw Edward, and in her bed no less. She stood, frozen in fear, for a split second, and then rushed out of the room, screaming for her parents.

Edward was shaking violently out of fear, not able to think straight. Suddenly Peg appeared at the doorway, looking worried.

"Oh Edward, dear, you must be terrified! Don't worry, Kim was just a little frightened, it's okay."

She helped Edward up, and put her arm around his shoulder to guide him away from the bed.

"Mom, what's going on?"  
Jade was standing at the doorway, looking very tired. She was in her pajamas, her hair messy, and her face painted with exhaustion.

"Oh, Jade…Kim met Edward…"said Peg, sympathetically.

Jade gave a weak smile despite her obvious exhaustion.

"I'm going to go talk to Kim with Bill…why don't you two keep each other company?"

Before either of them could even take in what she had said, she was gone.

_Ahg…she always does that…leaving me in awkward situations…_

Jade didn't know exactly what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Are…are you okay?"

He gave a weak nod, and sat down on her bed, obviously in shock.

"Don't mind Kim," she began, "she just got back from a camping trip with her friends, she's probably really tir—

"It was my hands, wasn't it?" he said suddenly, gazing at her sadly. His eyes were glossy, like he was in another world.

"What?" Jade said, even though she heard him.

"My hands. She screamed like that…because of my hands."

She looked into his eyes, filled with confusion and pain. He was starring coldly at the floor, his eyes filling with tears.

Jade reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, but hesitated as he looked back up at her, his gaze piercing into her eyes. She couldn't bear to see such an innocent man so saddened, but she wasn't sure what to do.

She gently stroked his face with the tips of her fingers, running over the cool, smooth skin that covered his face. She stopped to trace one of the scars on his cheek with her fingernail, exploring its texture and uniqueness.

She froze when she realized what she was doing, and quickly pulled her hand back, letting it rest awkwardly in her lap. She looked down, muttering an apology.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt."

Jade looked up at him meekly from under her eyelashes, and saw that he meant what he said. She smiled at him, and spoke.

"Edward, listen. No matter what anyone ever says to you, you need to believe the truth."

"What's that?" he whispered.

"That your hands are beautiful. They aren't a defect, a cripple, a weapon…they are your hands. And they are beautiful."

Edward couldn't help but smile at her kind words. He knew she really meant it.

His smile was suddenly gone as he saw a single tear roll down her face.

She gave a weak smile when she saw his concern.

"What's wrong, Jade?" his voice filled with confusion. Hadn't she just been cheering _him_ up?

She just shook her head slightly, another tear falling down her face, her hands releasing his chin.

Edward searched her eyes, looking for any trace of an explanation as to why she was crying. His eyes lit up when he suddenly remembered something the inventor had told him so long ago.

"_She was so sad, my wife. I couldn't imagine why…sometimes a woman is emotional and won't tell the man what's wrong…" the old inventor chuckled, "but I figured one thing out. Give a girl a kiss, and it washes away all the sadness and depression from them."_

Edward sucked in a little breath, nervously. He wasn't sure what to do, as he had never kissed someone before. He knew what was involved, as he had seen the kiss his wife before.

He slowly returned his gaze to her eyes, hesistating for only a second. He moved his head forward, gently pressing his cold lips to hers, the warmth from her body instantly washing over him. He felt Jade relax instantly, and saw her eyes flutter shut, so he did the same himself. All of a sudden, his thoughts were completely wiped away, as he was caught up in this sensation.

He had never felt anything like this before; so relaxing and emotional, and yet so thrilling and exhilirating. He felt Jade's hand on his cheek, and shivered at her warm touch. For a moment, he began to reach his hand up to her, but stopped, remembering that he couldn't feel, he couldn't express his feelings like she could. Jade broke the kiss, breathing hard. Edward had forgotten that she had needed to breathe, and quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize, Edward." She smiled weakly at his dazed expression, trying to find some indication of what he was thinking.

"Edward! Jade! Come say hi to Kim!"

They both jolted upright at her voice, piercing the silence.

"Guess we better go face the music, huh?"

Edward gave a weak nod, smiling all the while.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm pretty happy with it, but I'm beginning to feel like Jade is coming off as a Mary-Sue, which really sucks…sorry about that. As the story goes on, I'll try to fix that. Drop me a review, if you can spare the few seconds. Just knowing that someone is still reading my story makes me want to keep on writing **


End file.
